My Real Queen
by dnaputt
Summary: Apakah aku bisa mencintainya ? Apakah aku sanggup ? Sedangkan aku masih mencintai wanita lain.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Kategori : Romance, Drama, Love**

**Summary : _"Apakah aku bisa mencintainya ?_**

**_Apakah aku bisa bercinta dengannya ? Sedangkan aku mencintai orang lain ?"_**

Langit malam yg dihiasi kerlap-kerlip bintang dilangit seakan-akan mempercantik dan juga angin malam yang berhembus siapa saja pasti suka suasana seperti ini malam hari yang cerah dan nyaman. Seperti wanita yang duduk diatas balkon rumah mewah dengan halaman yang sangat luas dan banyak rerumputan juga bunga bermekaran. Hembusan angin yang menggerakkan helaian-helaian rambutnya kesana kemari. Rambut berwarna indigo yang panjang dan juga tebal. Wanita itu duduk dikursi dengan membawa pigora kecil yang terlihat foto dirinya memakai gaun pengantin warna putih dengan banyak aksen pernak-pernik sehingga menambah kesan mewah untuk gaun yg dia kenakan dan rambut indigonya yang tergelung cantik juga dengan pemanis hiasan rambut bunga mawar melihatkan leher putih mulus dan jenjang miliknya. Dirinya bersama laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan mata safire berwarna biru dan tubuh gagahnya sehingga baju tuxedo berwarna cream dan jas putihnya terlihat begitu pas dia kenakan. Difoto itu mereka terlihat tersenyum simpul seakan dipaksakan. Wanita membalikkan pigora foto itu terdapat tulisan dibelakang pigora

_Happy wedding_

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata_

_29 July_

Seharusnya wanita itu bahagia melihat foto pernikahannya. Tapi, kenapa dia malah menangis ? Setiap wanita selalu bahagia karena sudah dinikahi. Apa yg membuat dia merasa tidak bahagia ?

Dia melihat mobil berwarna hitam kinclong mobil mewah yg sangat mahal mungkin hanya beberapa yang sanggup membelinya mobil **_Lexus Ls 460L _**memasuki rumahmewah dan luas. Tanpa maid pun mobil itu memasuki gerbang rumah hanya cukup memakai mesin finger print. Hinata segera turun dari balkon rumahnya untuk menyambut suaminya pulang dari kantor. Tanpa terdengar suara ketukan pintu hinata sudah membuka pintu dan tepat didepannya laki-laki yang sama persis di pigora fotonya.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun". Dengan senyuman ayu hinata menyambut suaminya.

"Hm". Hanya deheman singkat dengan wajah datarnya. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menenteng tasnya.

"Naruto-kun ayo makan dimeja sudah disiapkan makanannya."

Tanpa ada jawaban naruto terus berjalan menaiki lift ke lantai 2. Rumah mewah ini walaupun ada tangga dengan karpet berwarna merah tetapi ada liftnya juga. Sungguh yang punya bukan orang sembarangan. Rumah besar luas dan mewah itu seharusnya mampu untuk menggaji para maid walaupun dengan jumlah banyak sekalipun. Tetapi hanya terlihat 3 maid saja untuk rumah seluas itu. Naruto memasuki kamarnya, kamar luas dengan cat dinding perpaduan warna orange dan putih. Lampu terang ada dibeberapa kamar dan ada ruangan lagi dengan pintu tertutup yang sudah pasti itu kamar mandi naruto. Naruto bersandar di sofa panjang yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya. Dia meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja dan melihat handphone termahalnya.

_'Kruyukkk...' _

Naruto segera berdiri dan memasuki kamar mandi hendak membersihkan diri. Dia berendam di bathtub dengan air hangat dan dengan aroma sabun mandi yang segar. Selesai mandi dia segera berpakaian dan memakai parfume kesukaannya aroma mint dengan perpaduan aroma jeruk sangat segar.

Dia turun dengan memegang handphone miliknya. Dia bingung mau delivery makanan aja atau makan di restauran biasa dia kunjungi.

"A-ano naruto-kun ..."

"Hm."

"Apa kau tidak mau makan dulu ?"

Naruto yang masih memegang handphone berjalan menuju meja makan yang memang letaknya antara lift dengan dapur cukup jauh. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang dengan masih memainkan jari jemari tangannya karena dia takut naruto akan menolaknya lagi. Meja makan yg lumayan besar itu sudah ada diatasnya berbagai macam ikan dan sayuran. Ada ramen, seafood, juice dan juga air putih. Dengan segera naruto duduk dikursi seakan memberi tahu kepada hinata kalau dia bersedia makan masakan yang dibuat hinata. Tanpa babibu hinata segera menyiapkan makanan dipiring dan menuangkan juice digelas milik naruto.

_'Yokatta..'_

Hinata melihat lelaki yang dia cintai sejak dibangku pendidikan SMP memakan masakannya. Hinata merasa bahagia, dia pun ikut duduk dan mengambil makanan untuk dia sendiri.

Makanan yang sudah disajikan tadi sudah habis semua hanya tersisa beberapa saja. Saat dirasa perutnya sudah kenyang naruto berdiri dan siap mau pergi. Sebenarnya dia ingin makan diluar saja tapi, karena dia merasa tergiur dengan menu yang ada dimeja makan akhirnya dengan refleks naruto duduk seperti bayi yang siap disuapin. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dengan masih memainkan handphonenya. Hinata merasa suaminya mau pergi keluar sebagai seorang istri dia bertanya kepada sang suami.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana ?"

Hinata merutuki mulutnya yang dengan beraninya bertanya kepada naruto.

"Apa ? Jangan ikut campur."

"A-a-ano ... "

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan hinata naruto terus berjalan dengan memainkan handphone miliknya. Naruto memasuki mobil mewahnya dan segera meninggalkan rumah mewah yang mereka tempati. Hinata yang dari tadi berdiri didekat kursi yang tadi dia duduki melihat pintu telah mendengar suara mobil yang semakin lama semakin menjauh menandakan jika lelakinya sudah pergi. Seorang maid yang telah melihat meja makan yang masih ada piring-piring kotor itu tanpa disuruh pun mereka segera membersihkan.

"Emi-san tidak usah biar hinata saja yang membereskan." Kata hinata yang mencegah seseorang maid yang hendak ingin membersihkan meja makannya.

"Ahh ... tidak apa hinata-sama saya disini bekerja dan ini sudah pekerjaan saya."

"Tapi, saya yang memasak dan menghabiskan makanannya. Kalau begitu saya bantu untuk mencuci piringnya ya."

Sebenernya emi merasa tidak enak dengan nyonya rumahnya. Tapi, hinata selalu keras kepala ingin membantu semua maid disini. Padahal mereka disini bekerja dan juga digaji. Hinata membawa tumpukkan piring kotor ke westafel tempat untuk mencuci piring dengan sigap hinata mencuci semua piring dengan sabun aroma jeruk nipis itu dan emi membersihkan meja lalu membantu hinata mencuci piring.

"Hinata-sama ..."

" ... Apa tidak sebaiknya anda beristirahat ?"

"Setelah mencuci piring ini saya akan beristirahat emi-san."

Dengan senyuman manis, hinata menunjukkan pada maidnya. Memang hinata disini adalah nyonya mereka. Tapi hinata tidak pernah seenaknya menyuruh ini dan itu. Malah hinata dengan senang hati membantu mereka karena hinata merasa bosan untuk tinggal dirumah sebesar ini setidaknya jika dia melakukan pekerjaan agar tidak merasa cepat bosan. Walaupun terkadang dia membuatkan kue untuk para maidnya dan mengajak mereka duduk-duduk di taman belakang rumah. Ada terbesit rasa tidak enak pada nyonya mereka tapi, mau bagaimana lagi hinata selalu bersikeras.

"Emi-san sudah selesai cuciannya. Apa emi-san sudah makan ?"

"A-ahh ... Nanti saya akan makandengan teman-teman hinata-sama."

"Coba panggilkan yang lain saya takut mereka belum makan. Saya buatkan masakan ya ? "

"A-ano hinata-sama tidak usah kita bisa masak sendiri kok."

"Sudah panggilkan saja yang lain. Saya akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian nanti kita bisa makan sambil duduk-duduk."

"A-ano hina..."

"Panggilkan saja emi-san ini juga sudah jam 9 waktunya kalian beristirahat juga."

Emi segera berjalan untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk. Mereka berjalan pelan dan gugup menuju dapur sudah pasti ada hinata yang telah berkutat dengan penggorengan. Mereka gugup dan takut memang nyonya besarnya wanita baik, ramah dan tidak seenaknya memerintah. Tapi rasa tidak enaknya mereka yg membuat mereka jadi takut.

"Hinata-sama mari saya bantu ?"

"Ahh ... tolong yuna-san siapkan mangkuk kecil untuk salad ini."

Hinata tersenyum dia selalu mengucapkan kata **"Tolong" **untuk meminta bantuan karena dikeluarganya selalu menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan. Yuna yang mengerti dengan sigap membantu hinata, yang lain menyiapkan piring dan membantu untuk memasak juga.

"Wahh ... sudah matang." Suara riang hinata membuat ketiga maidnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap hinata.

"Ayo kita makan bersama. Tapi saya hanya memakan salad saja karena tadi sudah makan dengan naruto-kun."

Hinata yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan pun hanya melihat para maidnya.

"Ayo duduklah ... Kalian mau makan dengan berdiri saja ?"

"Ha'i ..." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Merasa senang apabila melihat orang disekeliling kita merasa nyaman dengan perilaku kita. Hanya para maidnya yang bisa hinata ajak ngobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Mereka makan bersama dengan sesekali bercerita tempat asal para maidnya karena memang naruto mencari pegawai yang berasal dari desa. Naruto percaya jika dari desa pasti bekerjanya pun lebih teliti.

Pria bersurai kuning itu duduk dengan tiga temannya. Terdengar musik bit dengan dentuman kencang entah apa yang empat pria itu lakukan mereka seperti mengobrol dengan canda tawa. Seharusnya dengan kondisi musik seperti itu mereka tidak akan mengerti ucapan satu sama lain, namun karena mereka memesan ruangan yang VIP ruangan tersebut sedikit kedap suara.

"Hei naruto. Kau sudah punya istri cantik masih saja ditempat laknat ini." Ucap lelaki sengan rambut nanasnya namun berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya butuh hiburan shikamaru."

"Hiburan apa harus setiap hari ?" Sekarang giliran lelaki berambut merah.

"Kalian tahu ? Aku ini menikahi dia juga karena terpaksa kan ? Jadi untuk apa harus menemani dia dirumah ?"

"Hah ... sudah 3 bulan pernikahan kalian kau masih belum mencintainya ?" Kata shikamaru yang heran dengan pernikahan bodoh temannya.

"Belum lah ... untuk apa aku mencintainya ?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai orang itu dobe ?" Kata pria berambut raven yang seperti menohok hati naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab dia hanya meminum minuman yang ada digelasnya.

Hinata sudah berganti bajunya, baju yang tadi dia kenakan sekarang sudah berganti baju piyama dengan motif bunga lavender dan juga warna lavender kesukaannya. Hinata sudah memastikan bahwa para maidnya kenyang disaat istirahat. Sekarang dia hanya duduk-duduk di kasur besar miliknya ukurannya sama dengan kasur besar milik naruto tapi, dia tidak sekamar dengan naruto. Kamar yang dia tempati perpaduan warna lavender dan putih. Dia juga mendesign sendiri kamarnya hinata menghias kamarnya pribadi dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip jika hinata mematikan lampu kamarnya dimalam hari. Hinata memegang foto pernikahannya seperti tadi yang dia lihat di balkon kamarnya**_._**

_Flashback on_

_Dia begitu mencintai lelaki itu sangat amat mencintai. Lelaki yang saat dibangku SMP menolongnya saat itu dia diganggu dengan tiga cowok dia dipermainkan dan dipermalukan seluruh siswa disekolahnya melihat dia dengan tatapan mengejek. Karena mata yang dia miliki seperti monster mengerikan. Hinata saat itu terus menangis dan menangis andai saja ada kakak sepupunya dia pasti akan dibela mati-matian. Dia menangis memohon untuk menyudahi ledekan itu._

_"Hai ... kalian hentikan !!!" Teriakan cowok berambut kuning dengan mata safire berwarna biru._

_"Kubilang hentikan !!!"_

_"Kau mau ikut bergabung meledeknya naruto ?"_

_"Tidak ... kubilang hentikan." Naruto berjalan mendekati cowok tiga orang yang sedang mengganggu hinata._

_"Jangan sok pahlawan kau. Sana pergi !!!" Salah satu cowok itu mendorong naruto menyuruhnya untuk pergi._

_"Kubilang hentikan ... atau kalian akan keluar di sekolahan ini. Touchan ku yang punya sekolah ini. Aku bisa mengeluarkan orang seenak ku." Kata naruto mengancam._

_Tiga cowok itu berlari meninggalkan naruto dan hinata yang masih menangis. Naruto menghampiri hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Ayo ... aku bantu berdiri."_

_"A-arigatou ..."_

_Hinata menerima uluran tangan naruto. Dia berdiri dan segera membersihkan rok dan bukunya yang berserakan. Naruto pun juga ikut membantu mengambil bukunya itu._

_"Tenang ... mata mu sangat indah seperti bulan malam bersinar. Sudah jangan menganggap perkataan mereka yang iri dengan mata khas mu itu ya." Ucap naruto yang ingin menghibur hinata. Memang dia tidak berbohong mata indah milik hinata seperti rembulan malam yang bersinar sangat indah._

_Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya dia merasa ada seorang yang masih tidak menganggapnya monster. Dia tertegun dan merasa tenang saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulut seorang cowok. Hinata yang sadar dari lamunannya dia sudah melihat naruto yang sudah berlari menjauhinya._

_'Naruto-kun' ucap hinata dalam hati dengan senyum tenang miliknya. __Hinata sadar saat itu detik itu pun dia mulai mencintai naruto. Namun karena sifat pemalunya dia selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia selalu melihat mataharinya, matahari yang selalu memberikan dia kekuatan saat mata bulannya redup._

_Hinata selalu menutupnya dia tidak memberi tahukan siapapun tentang perasaannya kepada naruto. Sehingga semua temannya tidak pernah ada yang tahu. Hanya dia dan kami-sama yang tahu tentang perasaannya._

_Dia menyimpan perasaannya hingga mereka dewasa sampai mereka sama-sama mewarisi bisnis milik keluarganya. Memang bisnis keluarga hinata tidak ada apa-apanya dengan bisnis milik naruto yang melesat seperti meteor mau jatuh kebumi. Bisnis hinata hanya pembuatan dan jual obat-obatan khas resep keluarga hinata kalau orang-orang bilang obat khas "Hyuga". Obat herbal yang keluarga hinata jual bukan sembarangan obat ini sangat manjur dan banyak peminatnya hingga mancanegara._

_Awalnya keluarga hinata tidak percaya dengannya untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Apalagi dia seorang perempuan mana bisa dia meng-handle dunia bisnis sementara dunia bisnis diluar sangat butuh ketegasan dan kekuatan. Sementara hinata wanita yang halus dan tidak tegaan. Namun karena ucapan yang waktu itu naruto ucapan itu sebagai pacuan untuknya bahwa dia bisa_ _ayahnya mempercayainya._

_Disinilah dia sekarang berdiri. Minimarket yang dekat dengan kantornya. Hinata ingin membeli camilan dan minuman ringan saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Seharusnya seorang pengusaha jika lagi istirahat selalu di cafe elit tapi dia lebih memilih menikmati snack ringan dan minuman ringan. Saat dia mau membayar ke kasir dia bertemu dengan teman SMP nya. _

_"Ahh ... Hinata-chan ?"__"Eh ... Sakura-san."_

_"Ahh ini ..." Sakura menyodorkan undangan pernikahan dengan tertera nama hyuga hinata._

_"...tadi sebenarnya aku mau mampir ke kantormu tapi aku pikir sekarang jam istirahat mungkin kamu masih dicafe tapi, ternyata kita bertemu disini." Lanjut sakura_.

_"I-ini ... kau sudah mau menikah sakura-san ?"_

_"Ah ... bukan itu undangan pernikahan si kuning bodoh itu." Refleks sakura._

Hinata_ sudah paham betul siapa yang dimaksud sakura. Karena semua teman sekelas SMP nya sudah tahu jika sakura, sasuke dan naruto teman kecil. Sakura selalu menyebut naruto si kuning bodoh atau naruto no baka._

_"Na-nani ..." Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan sakura. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ingin rasanya menangis untuk saat ini_.

_"__Hinata ... kau masih mencintai si bodoh itu ?"_

_"Na-nani ..." Untuk kedua kalinya hinata terkejut setahunya dulu dia tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun._

_"Hinata ... aku sudah tahu kau mencintainya dari dulu. Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya sampai saat ini kau masih mencintainya."_

_"Da-darimana sakura-san tahu ?"_

_"Hinata, kita sesama perempuan aku paham betul bagaimana mencintai seseorang dan bagaimana menunggu cinta itu datang karena aku mengalaminya."_

_"Daijobou sakura-san ... Aku bahagia dia sudah menemukan cintanya." Hinata tersenyum untuk menguatkan hatinya._

_"Gomen ... aku yang memberi undangan ini ke kamu karena kuning bodoh itu lagi sibuk dia meminta bantuan ku dengan sasuke-kun untuk mengurusnya. Hahh ... merepotkan sekali ..._

_"...Ahhh hinata jangan lupa datang ya."_

_"Ha'i ... arigatou sakura-san."_

_"Oke ... aku pergi dulu ya pasien ku sangat banyak. Oh ya hinata ... rumah sakit ku jadi banyak pasien juga berkat obat-obatan mu arigatou jaa nee ..." Sakura keluar dari minimarket._

_Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dia segera membayar dan keluar dari minimarket. Ingin sekali rasanya hinata kembali ke kantor dan masuk ke ruangannya atau paling tidak dia ingin pulang kerumahnya berdiam diri dikamar mumpung ayah dan kakak sepupunya sedang ke luar negeri untuk kerjasama bisnis. Tidak, dia tidak mau pulang untuk mengurusi kantor hanya karena patah hati. Dia sadar dia sudah dewasa dia bukan anak remaja lagi. Dia harus bisa membandingkan mana masalah pribadi dan masalah kanto tidak seharusnya dia pulang karena ada masalah pribadi. __Dengan segera hinata kembali ke kantor dan masuk keruangan kerjanya. Hinata juga sudah pesan ke sekretarisnya untuk jangan ada yang mengganggunya entah siapapun itu. Dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk beberapa menit. Hinata masih tidak percaya apa benar lelaki yang dia cintai atau sakura hanya menggodanya. Dengan terburu-buru hinata membuka undangan yang dia bawa, saat dia membuka dan benar saja disana sudah dengan jelas tertera nama pria yang dia cintai._

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_dan_**

**_Shion_**

_'Apakah kau tidak menyadari rasa cinta ku ini naruto-kun.'_

_'Apa kau tidak pernah menganggapku ?'_

_'Bahagia selalu naruto-kun.'_

_Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul didalam hati hinata. Tapi, hinata juga merasa bahagia jika naruto sudah menemukan wanita yang dia cintai. Karena dia sudah banyak mendengar dari teman smp nya dulu kalau naruto workaholic dia takut kalau naruto tidak segera menemukan cinta sejatinya. Tapi disatu sisi dia ingin menangis. Selama ini dia menunggu lelakinya menerima cintanya sampai sekarang pun dia tetap menunggunya. Hinata menangis dengan masih menggenggam undangannya dari suara tangisannya sangat sakit dan perih._

_Tanggal yang sudah ditunggu hinata memang merasa sakit hati tapi, setidaknya sebagai teman naruto dia harus menghadiri pernikahannya. Hinata sangat cantik dengan baju natural waist dress warna lavender miliknya._ _Dress yang panjang dan juga membentuk tubuh langsing hinata_ _dibagian bawah dress menjuntai kelantai arah belakang dengan sedikit belahan dibagian depan ditengahnya. Dia juga membiarkan rambutnya panjang tebalnya tergerai cantik dengan hiasan pernik-pernik menambah kesan feminim. Sepatu yang dia pakai juga sangat cantik, sepatu berwarna putih tulangnya dengan heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi hanya 5cm._

_Saat dia sudah berada di gedung mewah banyak teman-teman yang dia jumpai seperti acara reunian saja. Mereka bercanda satu sama lain. Sakura yang masih mencintai sasuke, ino yang masih cantik dan seksi, chouji yang masih dengan tergiur makanan dan banyak yang lain. Saat ditengah-tengah perbincangan dengan teman-temannya dia ingin ke toilet untuk memastikan apakah make-upnya sudah rapi atau tidak. Hinata berjalan sendiri dan memasuki toilet saat dirasa sudah pas dia keluar dari toilet. Saat dia keluar pas ruangan didepannya ada pria yang dia cintai sampai sekarang. Naruto berdiri didepannya, naruto menatap hinata dengan raut muka acak-acakan dia menghampiri hinata dan menarik tangan hinata._

_"Hinata ... menikahlah denganku." Kata naruto seperti memaksanya._

_"Na-nani ?"_

_"Menikahlah denganku kumohon bantu aku hanya beberapa bulan saja setelah itu jika kau mau bercerai silahkan."_

_"Na-nani ?"_

_"Kumohon demi orang tua ku."_

_Seperti tikus yang terjebak hinata tidak menolak atau memberontak malah dia juga berjalan ke arah ruang pengantin wanita. Disana sudah ada wedding organizer dan juga para perias. Hinata duduk aja dan perias langsung cekatan merias wajah cantik hinata, gaun anggun dan elegan sudah dia pakai. Hinata masih tidak percaya ada apa ini ? Kenapa malah dia yang menikah dengan naruto ?_

_Hinata menuruni tangga dan memasuki altar untuk mengikat janji suci pernikahan. Teman seangkatan mereka memasang wajah tidak percaya saat wanita yang turun adalah hinata. Yang awalnya mereka bercanda dan tertawa tiba-tiba tercengang saat pengantin wanitanya ini adalah hinata. Janji suci pernikahan sudah mereka ucapkan dan juga para tamu undangan sudah menikmati hidangan yang disajikan._

_'Walaupun naruto-kun hanya menganggap ini sandiwara tidak apa. Tapi, janji suci pernikahan yang aku ucapkan aku harus menjaga pernikahan ini. Karena aku istrinya.' Batin hinata yang tidak mau bercerai dengan naruto._

_Selesai acara para undangan pun pulang meninggalkan gedung mewah tersebut. Hinata yang sedang menghapus make-upnya tiba-tiba naruto memasuki ruangan itu._

_"Hinata ... gomen." Kata permintaan maaf naruto karena dia sudah seenaknya menikahi wanita yang sama sekali belon ijin ke orangtuanya._

_"Daijobou ..." Kata hinata tersenyum seakan memberi arti tidak apa-apa._

_"Isi form ini kau mau bercerai berapa bulan lagi." Kata naruto dengan menyodorkan selembar kertas dan sudah tertempel materai._

_Hinata yang melihat kertas itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud naruto. Seperti kata hati hinata dia akan mempertahankan pernikahannya karena itu janji suci kita dengan tuhan tidak mungkin kan dia mempermainkan tuhan._

_"Tidak naruto-kun ... kita jalani saja pernikahan ini."_

_"Tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu hinata."_

_Seperti tertohok pernyataan pria yang dia cintai. Dia tidak menjawab apapun hanya fokus didepan cermin sambil membersihkan make-upnya. Merasa tidak digubris naruto pergi meninggalkan hinata dengan meninggalkan kertas yang dia bawa tadi. Hinata yang melihat kertas itu dimeja segera dia merobeknya._

_'Aku akan bertahan naruto-kun."_

_Hinata yang sedang membersihkan make-upnya pun bergegas berganti bajunya. Dia menolehkan saat suara decitan pintu miliknya terbuka._

_"Hinata-chan ..." Wanita berambut merah panjang tersanggul memanggil hinata dan menghampiri hinata._

_"Baa-san ..."_

_"Gomen nee ... sebenernya baa-san sudah memberitahukan kepada naruto jika kalau memang gagal pernikahan tidak apa. Tapi, naruto yang bersikeras mengatasinya karena dia tidak mau reputasi nama baik keluarganya tercoreng. Baa-san tidak tahu kalau kau wanita yang dibawa naruto untuk menggantikan pengantin wanitanya. Gomen hinata."_

_"Daijobou baa-san ..."_

_"Ahh ... hinata-chan jangan panggil baa-san lagi ya kau sudah menjadi anakku. Panggil kaa-chan saja. Soal keluargamu nanti biar kaa-chan dan tou-chan yang mengatasi kau tenang lah."_

_Kushina membantu hinata untuk melepaskan gaun pengantin yang amat susah. Saat dirasa selesai semua kushina mengajak hinata untuk pergi meninggalkan gedung mewah itu._

_"Hinata-chan ayo kita harus segera keluar dari gedung ini. Kamu ikutlah di mobil naruto karena nanti kita beda arah kamu akan tinggal dengan naruto." Kata kushina dengan mengelus rambut hinata. Tapi, pandangan hinata hanya memandang dua orang pria dengan berambut kuning yang sama dan bermata safire biru yang sama. Ya dialah sang ayah dan anaknya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan seperti pembicaraan sesama antara sesama lelaki._

_"Ha'i kaa-chan."_

_"Kaa-chan mengerti ini pernikahan terkesan dipaksakan hinata. Memang tadi naruto juga sudah bicara pada kami jika pernikahannya hanya seumur jagung tak apa kaa-chan mengerti. Tapi, kita sesama wanita aku harap kamu mau bertahan ya hinata. Belajarlah mencintai naruto. Pertahankan pernikahan kalian."_

_Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun hinata sudah mencintai pria itu. Sudah lama sekali malah. Dia selalu ingat pesan kushina yang saat ini sebagai ibu mertuanya._

_"Ha'i kaa-chan hinata mengerti. Hinata akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini walaupun naruto selalu meminta cerai. Kaa-chan tenang saja."_

_"Yokatta ..." Dengan tatapan terharu dan tersenyum kushina membuat hinata semakin ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya._

_"Naruto ..." Sang empunya nama mendengar namanya dipanggil dia menolehkan kepalanya._

_"Ha'i kaa-chan."_

_"Sudah bawa pulang istrimu yang cantik ini ..." Kata kushina dengan memberikan lengan ramping hinata kepada naruto._

_"... Kaa-chan ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Ahh ya ... hinata mampirlah kerumah kami temani kaa-chanmu ini tou-chanmu selalu sibuk hingga jenuh aku dirumah tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Minato-kun ayo pulang." Minato menghampiri istrinya dan mencium kening kushina manja. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobilnya minato menatap naruto seperti tatapan penuh arti._

_Saat mobil kushina dan minato sudah meninggalkan hinata dan naruto yang masih di depan gedung. Sang sopir menghampiri sepasang pengantin baru yang masih diam-diam saja.Tanpa babibu naruto memasuki mobilnya namun dia tidak menyuruh hinata untuk masuk hanya pintu mobil yang masih terbuka. Hinata yang mengerti maksud naruto segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya._

_Diperjalanan naruto dan hinata juga tak banyak bicara. Hanya saling menatap ke jendela yang berbeda arah. Mereka saling berkecamuk dengan hati juga pikirannya masing-masing._ _Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti dirumah besar dan mewah. Naruto pun turun dan segera masuk. Tiga orang maid sudah di depan menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Hinata memasuki dan dipersilahkan untuk istirahat._

_Saat naruto menaiki lift untuk ke lantai 2 tiba-tiba suara naruto memecahkan keheningan._

_"Hinata ... aku tidak memaksamu untuk segera bercerai denganku. Tapi, mengertilah aku tidak akan bisa menjalani rumah tangga ini jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Jika kau ingin bercerai dengan cepat beritahu aku. Aku akan mengurusnya. Aku harap kau mengerti. Dan untuk kamarnya aku tidak akan sekamar denganmu nanti suruh para maid untuk membersihkan ruangan yang ada disebelah kamar ku kau bisa mendesign dengan sesuka hatimu."_

_'Ting' Lift itu pun terbuka naruto meninggalkan hinata yang masih diam membisu. Sakit terlalu sakit didalam hatinya. Seharusnya dia menolak pernikahan bodohnya itu. Tapi kenapa dia tadi malah diam membisu seolah mau ajakan pria yang dia cintai._

_Flashback off_

Hinata menatap sendu pigora foto yang dia genggam. Dia rebahkan dirinya diatas kasur berukuran king size dengan selimut tebalnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan memegang pigoranya seperti wanita yang merindukan suaminya. Pelan-pelan hinata memejamkan matanya.

Keempat pria dewasa itu sedang meminum minuman yang berbau alkohol namun mereka sudah terbiasa. Yang penting menurut mereka harus terkontrol jangan terlalu banyak apalagi besok mereka sudah mulai aktivitas dikantornya masing-masing.

"Woy naruto ... sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Ingat kau besok rapat dengan ku untuk membicarakan proyek terbaru kita." Kata pria berambut merah dengan melipat tangannya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar calon adik iparnya itu melihat jam yang menghiasi tangan kanannya.

"Aku mau pulang juga. Daripada kakak mu marah terus-terusan karena aku menguap terus dikantor." Kata shikamaru sambil melihat gaara yang masih melipat tangannya.

"Heh ... kau takut dengan perempuan ?" Sekarang giliran naruto yang menyahut dengan membawa gelas berisi alkohol.

"Bukan takut. Aku hanya menghargai wanita yang sudah mau mencintai pria seperti ku. Pria malas seperti ku." Kata shikamaru yang masih dengan tatapan datarnya seolah meremehkan dan menyindir naruto.

Pria berambut raven itu hanya melihat tingkah naruto. Dia merasa naruto temannya ternyata sangat bodoh. Mereka berempat berdiri semua melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah parkiran mobil. Satu persatu mereka memasuki mobil mereka dan meninggalkan tempat gaduh itu.

Tanpa ada alarm pun Hinata sudah bangun dia selalu bangun pagi meskipun matahari belum terbit sekalipun. Karena dia merasa sudah menjadi istri dia harus memaksakan suaminya dan mengurus suaminya walaupun sang suami tidak pernah melihat keberadaannya.

Hinata yang masih memakai piyama dia mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang dia stock di lemari freezer. Dengan telaten dia menyatukan bumbu-bumbu. Tidak hanya dia saja para maidnya pun sudah melakukan aktivitas juga.

Dia cukup lama berkutat di dapur. Kali ini dia ingin membuatkan naruto ramen. Ya dia tahu jika pria yang dia cintai sangat menggemari ramen. Ada 4 menu yang dia buat hari ini. Tidak terasa sudah jam 7 pagi waktunya sang suami dibangunkan. Naruto jika dibangunkan pasti terlambat dan dia bisa marah-marah.

"Emi-san bisa tolong bangunkan naruto-kun ?"

"Ha'i hinata-sama."

Hinata tahu lebih baik dia meminta bantuan maidnya karena terakhir kali dia membangunkan suaminya malah dibentak dan disuruh keluar. Masakan yang dibuat hinata sudah matang semua. Dia lalu segera mandi dan bersiap tidak mungkinlah dia menyambut suaminya dengan baju piyama.

Hinata sudah siap dia sangat terlihat cantik dengan baju turtleneck warna magenta yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulusnya berlengan 3/4, dis juga memakai celana 7/9 berwarna soft jeans dibagian ujung bawah celananya terlihat ada hiasan renda warna putih dan dia memakai sepatu platformnya. Sepertinya dia mau sekalian pergi.

Naruto yang sudah berada dimeja makan sesedari tadi dia melihat hinata berpakaian seperti itu. Namun karena rasa gengsinya dia tidak mau bertanya.

"A-ano naruto-kun nanti saya mau kerumah tou-chan ku."

"Hm."

Seharusnya hinata mengerti tanpa meminta ijin pun dia pasti dipersilahkan untuk kemana saja. Karena tidak ada terbesit rasa peduli dari dalam naruto. Acara sarapan pagi pun sudah selesai mereka pun juga masing-masing berjalan kearah yang mau mereka kunjungi. Hinata mengendarai mobil berwarna putih miliknya. Dia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Sedangkan naruto sudah pasti dia langsung ke 'Uzumaki Group' kantor miliknya.

Hinata berhenti di pagar rumah luas bangunan rumahnya di design seperti rumah jepang tradisional. Rumah luas dan sederhana miliknya. Hinata yang tak sabar segera menemui ayahnya dia sangat rindu kepada ayahnya. Apalagi pernikahan konyolnya ini ayahnya sebenarnya sudah mengetahui lama karena minato ayah naruto sudah memberi tahu secara rinci kejadiannya. Tapi, karena urusan proyek baru belum selesai terpaksa ayah dan kakak sepupunya belum bisa pulang.

"Neji-nii ..."

"...tou-chan kemana." Merasa namanya dipanggil neji menutup buku yang sedari tadi dia baca. Neji menghampiri hinata yang masih menatapnya.

"Dasar wanita nakal ... kau tau apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Kata neji lembut sambil merangkul wanita anggun di depannya.

"Ayo aku antar ke ojii-san."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti neji yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Neji membuka ruangan yang didalamnya sudah ada laki-laki paruh baya yang menyesap teh hijau dengan memandang keluar jendela.

"Tou-chan ..." Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tegas putrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hinata ?"

"Gomenasai tou-chan ..."

"Bahkan pria konyol itu tidak datang kesini dan meminta ijin padaku ..." Kata Hiashi tegas.

"... kau putriku walaupun aku selalu tegas terhadapmu tapi aku sayang kepadamu. Apalagi kau mirip dengan mendiang ibumu. Sifat lugumu, polosmu, rasa tidak tegaanmu. Aku tidak mau kau menikah dengan sembarang orang. Tapi ini apa hinata ?"

"Gomenasai tou-chan ... gomen ... hinata melakukan hal bodoh ini. Gomen hiks hiks ..." Kata hinata yang sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dia hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

"Dan sekarang mana laki-laki itu ? Dia tidak meminta maaf kepada ku ?"

"Naruto-kun sedang ke kantor tou-chan."

"Sekarang aku tanya sama kamu hinata. Apakah kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini ...

"...dan untuk apa kau melakukannya ?"

"Karena aku mencintainya tou-chan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Hiks hiks hiks ... Gomen tou-chan."

Mendengar jawaban dari putrinya hiashi melihat putrinya yang masih menangis. Dia melihat hinata yang sudah besar. Dulu gadis kecil ini saat masih bayi dia selalu yang menggendong kemanapun. Dia juga selalu melatih putrinya agar menjadi wanita kuat. Dia tegas kepada putrinya karena hiashi melihat putrinya terlalu perasa dia takut jika sifat putrinya akan dimanfaatkan orang jahat. Sekarang putrinya sudah tumbuh dewasa seperti ini apa dia harus mengekang semaunya seperti dulu. Tidak akan terjadi. Hiashi menghela nafas berat.

"Hah ... sudah jangan menangis." Hiashi menghampiri hinata dan memeluk hinata.

"Dengarkan tou-chan ... tou-chan merestui kalian tapi, jika naruto berperilaku kasar terhadap mu atau kau tidak bahagia segera kembali ke tou-chan. Tou-chan akan membuka pintu lebar untukmu nak."

"Arigatou tou-chan."

Hinata memeluk erat sang ayah. Setegas apapun sang ayah dia sangat sayang kepada ayahnya.


End file.
